villainsfandomcom-20200225-history
Two-Face (DC)
Two-Face is a villain from the Batman series, often depicted as a handsome man with half his face disfigured and mutilated and wearing a split-color suit. Harvey Dent was raised in a dysfunctional household, frequently being beaten by his alcoholic father, causing him to develop bipolar disorder and paranoia. However, his hard work ethic lead him to becoming appointed as Gotham City's District Attorney at the age of 26; the youngest on record. While prosecuting criminal boss Sal Maroni, Maroni threw acid in Dent's face before Batman could intervene, horrendously disfiguring the left side of his face. This drove Dent insane with anger, and he addopted the criminal persona Two-Face. He makes all of his decisions with his double-headed coin with one side defaced. He is a minor character in the 1989 movie Batman, a recurring antagonist in the TV series Batman: The Animated Series, The New Batman Adventures, Justice League, Batman: The Brave and the Bold, Young Justice, and Beware the Batman; a alluded character in TV series Batman Beyond, the main, later secondary antagonist in the 1995 movie Batman Forever, the tritagonist-turned-secondary antagonist in the 2008 reboot movie The Dark Knight, a minor character in the 2011 animated movie Batman: Year One, and the tertiary antagonist of the 2012 animated movie The Dark Knight Returns: Part 1. In the films Batman (1989) A pre-scarred Harvey Dent appeared in Batman released in 1989 played by Billy Dee Williams. Harvey Dent was elected as Gotham's new DA on taking down the wave of crime occurring in Gotham. Dent was originally to be in the sequel Batman Returns, where he would be scarred in the film's finale when electrocuted by Catwoman, setting up for the third film. However Dent was replaced with new character Max Shreck played by Christopher Walken. Batman Forever Main article: Two-Face (Batman Forever) Two Face is the main later secondary antagonist/one of the two main antagonists of Batman Forever. He is portrayed by Tommy Lee Jones. The acid burned far enough through his head that part of his brain was damaged, making Dent half psychotic and homicidal. Dent was eventually arrested and retained in Arkham Asylum. Two-Face escaped from his cell on the second anniversary of his arrest, his escape being discovered by Dr. Burton, who contacted Gotham City's Police Department. Two-Face and his thugs robbed the Second Bank Of Gotham. They had taken hostages and looked like they were going to get away when Batman intervened and stopped the robbery. However, Two-Face escaped. At his lair, which was split in half like his personality, he had two henchwomen, Sugar and Spice, who worked for him. Spice favored his 'dark', scarred side, while Sugar favored his 'good' side. Two-Face traveled to the circus looking for Batman. With the circus currently holding a fundraiser attended by Gotham's elite, Two-Face concluded that the odds were excellent that at least one of them knew the Dark Knight's identity if they weren't Batman himself, and threatened to blow the place up unless his enemy turned himself over (although the subsequent riot in the circus prevented Bruce Wayne obeying his order). He was responsible for the origin of Robin because when The Flying Graysons tried to stop him, they were all killed by Two-Face. Dick, the youngest Grayson, survived and went on to join Batman as Robin. The Dark Knight Main article: Two-Face (The Dark Night) Two Face was the tritagonist turned secondary antagonist In The Dark Knight, portrayed by Aaron Eckhart. Two-Face started out as Harvey Dent, Gotham City's newly-elected District Attorney and "White Knight," and friend of Bruce Wayne (Batman). The Joker, knowing Batman's connection to Dent and Rachel Dawes, his fiancée, kidnaps them both and straps them to time bombs. He tells Batman their locations, but gives him enough time to save only one. Batman chooses Rachel, but when he gets there, he finds Dent instead. Dent gets rescued (against his wishes, as he wanted his fiancée saved) and Rachel dies in an explosion. The left half of Dent's head gets burned and his two-headed lucky coin is scorched on one side. Angry, the former D.A. takes up the name "Two-Face" and wants revenge on those whom he believed were responsible for Rachel's death; the Joker, Gordon, and Batman. The Joker convinces Two-Face that he was just acting on impulse, to which he flips for his life. The coin came up good heads, so the Joker lived. Two-Face then confronts Batman and Gordon on the top of a building where he plans to judge Gordon's son. Before that, Two-Face promptly shoots Batman through the chest when the coin lands bad heads and spares himself on the coin landing good heads. He dies when Batman tackles him, causing him to fall off the ledge of the roof and break his neck. Batman and Gordon agree to cover up Two-Face's villainous acts by putting the blame on Batman. Dent's death is used to create a new law dubbed the "Dent Act," whereby anyone with criminal affiliations would be convicted without trial or parole. When Bane finds out about the truth about Dent, he uses it in his crusade against Gotham. Cartoons Batman: The Animated Series Main Article: Two-Face (DC Animated Series) District Attorney Harvey Dent, suffered from deep-seated psychological trauma resulting from years of repressing anger. As a child, another personality was created inside Dent, who would come to be called Big Bad Harv. Big Bad Harv would sometimes show himself whenever Dent were to become incredibly angry, causing him to seek therapy. Mob boss Rupert Thorne gets a hold of his psychiatric file and plans to black mail him unless he were to do him favors. Big Bad Harv broke out, and he had a fight with Thorne and his men. When the brawl ensued between Dent and Thorne's men, a freak explosion horribly disfigured the left side of Dent's body. The trauma was powerful enough to force his alternate personality to dominate, and left Dent in a state where right and wrong no longer held any meaning. After the accident, he became a twisted vigilante known as "Two-Face" and soon began his own crusade to bring Thorne down, something the law deliberately failed to do. He feels as though this is the way he was meant to be, living in a world of chaos, without the order and justice he once upheld and believed in. Dent's world revolves around chance, more specifically the flip of his coin. It is no ordinary coin as it is double sided, clean on one side, and scratched on the other. Every decision Two Face makes falls on the flip of his coin. It is judge, jury, and executioner. When the "good heads" turns up, Dent is in control. When it's "bad heads," however, Two Face shines and becomes more dominant than Dent can ever be. Yet, there always seems to be a piece of Dent which is strong enough to linger within the mind of Two Face when he is committing his ungodly acts. However, Two Face is the dominant personality. In subsequent episodes of the show, Two-Face became the supervillain he is in the comics. Prior to his disfigurement, Dent once dated Pamela Isley who would later become Poison Ivy and was a childhood friend of Bruce Wayne. Batman seemed to have lost all hope of trying to save Dent from his personality, but he never gave up on him. Two-Face's opposing personalities are constantly at war but as Batman learns, it is usually the bad side that wins. Without the coin, Two-Face is lost in a world in which no clear answer exists, and Batman understood he could always use this weakness to his advantage. In the final episode, Two-Face's personality fragmented a second time, creating a third personality called the "Judge," a violent court-themed vigilante that attempted to eliminate all of Gotham's denizens, even brutally attacking and defeating master criminals such as the Penguin, Killer Croc, and the Riddler. Two-Face, looking to eradicate this new threat to him, had no idea that he himself was the Judge. At the end of the episode, he was sent back to Arkham. Batman Beyond In the episode "Terry's Friend Dates a Robot" Batman fights an android version of Two-Face as part of his training. Also in the movie that went along with the show called "Batman Beyond the Return of Joker" a wax statue of Two-Face makes a cameo in the Batcave. Justice League In the episode "A Better World" a parallel version of him is seen lobotomized in a parallel Arkham Asylum. Batman: The Brave and the Bold Two-Face appears in the Batman: The Brave and the Bold episode "Legends of the Dark Mite." This version is modeled after his first appearance in the Golden Age comics. He, along with the Joker, Catwoman, the Riddler, Killer Moth, Mr. Freeze, Kite Man, the Mad Hatter, the Penguin, Catman, and several other villains are shown briefly in Bat-Mite's imagination. Bat-Mite even falls into an over-sized coin that lands on bad heads. In a later appearance in "The Fate of Equinox!", Two-Face who is voiced by James Remar, orders his henchmen to try and kill Batman. After flipping his coin with a good heads result, he ends up teaming up with him against the henchmen. Before he could make his next flip, he is knocked out by Batman. He later amkes a cameo in the episode "Mayhem of the Music Meister" as a prisoner in Arkham Asylum. His original voice actor from Batman the Animated Series later reprises his role in the episode "Chill of the Night" where he attends a weapons auction held by Joe Chill along with a bunch of other Batman villains but is knocked out by Batman. When the building collapses he manages to escape. In the episode "The Mask of Matches Malone" he and his gang steal a robe that gives whoever where's it 9 lives. Batman, Huntress, Black Canary, and Catwoman disguise themselves as criminals and sneak into his auction for the robe however when they try to fight him, Batman gets amnesia and thinks that he is a crime boss and steals the robe and later becomes a bigger and better crime boss then Dent who wants to stop him but his whenever he flips his coin it lands on the good side. When Batman is up to his last life Dent (realizing that Batman is not going to stop the new crime boss) actually dresses up as Batman, pretends to be him, and fights Batman. Batman beats him however he then falls off a building and regains his memory. He later takes Two-Face back to Arkham. In the episode "Crisis 23,000 miles Above Earth" he makes a cameo in a roast for Batman. Beware The Batman In Beware The Batman, Harvey Dent is the District Attorney after the black-out six months ago. Dent wants to solve Gotham City's "cape and mask crisis" through his Special Crimes Unit, and targets Batman and Katana as part of the problem. He was scarred in an explosion caused by Dane Lislow which turned out to be an anagram for Slade Wilson. Batman: Year One A predisfigured Harvey Dent appears in the animated movie Batman: Year One. Video Games ''Batman: Arkham Asylum'' Two-Face is never really seen in the video game'' Batman: Arkham Asylum''. One of the Riddler's riddles revolves around him. It is also mentioned that Two-Face and his gang robbed a bank at the end of the game. Character Bio He does have an entry in the Character Bios. His profile states: '' ''''District Attorney Harvey Dent was one of Batman’s strongest allies in Gotham City, until a criminal threw acid in Dent’s face, hideously scarring him. The wounds fractured his psyche, and he was reborn as a schizoid criminal mastermind, obsessed with duality. His former good-luck charm, a “two-headed” trick silver dollar, was damaged on one side in the attack, and Dent has seized on it as a reflection of his half-scarred visage. He flips it to decide the fates of his victims. Despite Batman’s efforts to reform his former ally, Dent is consumed by his fixation on chance, and his crimes are designed to prove out his diametric philosophy. ' ''Batman: Arkham City'' Two-Face serves as the quaternary antagonist of Batman: Arkham City. He plays a minor role in the main storyline, but serves as the central antagonist of Catwoman's story. His appearance in Arkham City is similar to his appearance in The Dark Knight. At the beginning of the game, Two-Face captures Catwoman, and was planning to dump her in a vat of acid, but giving her a fair trial. When Batman found out that Catwoman was captured by Two-Face he goes to the courthouse to rescue her. After Batman rescued Catwoman, Two-Face dissappeared, and wasn't seen or heard from until the end of the Catwoman Story Arc. While playing as Catwoman, Two-Face's thugs were trying to figure out where Catwoman lives so they can get their revenge. When Two-Face eventually found out where she lived, he stole Catwoman's jewels, sold half of them to his thugs, and placed a bomb in her home. When Catwoman was attacked by Two-Face's thugs, she interogated one of them to figure out where Two-Face was. Two-Face moved his lair to the Museum since the courthouse was destroyed by Hugo Strange. After Catwoman found Two-Face she defeated him and knocked him out cold. ''Batman: Arkham Knight'' Two-Face will reappear in Batman: Arkham Knight in which he teams up with other criminals under Scarecrow to kill Batman. Television ''Gotham'' A younger version of Harvey Dent appears in the TV Series Gotham and is played by Nicholas D'Agosto. He debuts in the episode "Harvey Dent" in its first season, and appears in further two episodes "Lovecraft" and "Everyone Has a Cobblepot". He returns as a regular character in season 2 during its seventh episode "Mommy's Little Monster". Just like in the Batman series, he has a split personality when he loses temper and usually gets nicknamed Two-Face. Harvey Dent is an Assistant District Attorney in Gotham City, who James Gordon turns to in hope of solving the Wayne Murders. Although not a villain in this series (as of yet) Dent does use the Wayne Murders to go after corrupt businessman and billionaire Dick Lovecraft and seems convinced he is responsible for the murder of Thomas and Martha Wayne (in which it turns out later not to be the case). He and Bruce would be friends first, before they become enemies. Dent also seems to have a temper problem because when Lovecraft mocks him, Dent loses his cool and threatens him with violence, however returns to his normal self, somewhat unaware of what he just did. When Lovecraft is killed by an assassin Copperhead, Mayor Aubrey James covers it up putting it down to a suicide over the stress and James Gordon ends up being demoted to a security guard at Arkham Asylum. However Gordon is later given his job back at the Gotham City Police Department. In the second season Dent works on getting an arrest warrant for Oswald Cobblepot after his attempt to kill the new upcoming Mayor Theo Galavan (who is actually the main villain of the second season). He is later seen at a party when Theo is sworn in and sings his praises. The party is interrupted when Cobblepot and his men attempt to put a hit out on Theo but fail. In a nod to his fate as Two-Face, several scenes depict Harvey with half his face cast in shadow. Holy Musical Batman In Holy Musical Batman, Two-Face was a little different. He wasn't as serious as he was in other media. He wanted to join the Rogue Councils, but he was rejected, and he wasn't invited. He makes puns using the number two, and he did flip his coin like in the other media, though. "On February second!" "Deuces!" "Catch you all on the flip side! (he flipped his coin) Oh no my lucky coin! That's okay, 'cause I always carry TWO!" "Alright you weenies, let's get this over with. I'm DOUBLE parked!" "No, no, it was my fault. *turns face* And mine!" Attributes *Hideously scarred on the left half of his face, which he plays up with clothing that's differently styled on each side. *Extremely skilled with his weapons of choice: twin .45 automatics, two .357 Magnum Colt Python revolvers, & a .38 Smith & Wesson Model 64 revolver. *Psychotic obsession with duality, designing crimes around the number two (2). *Refers to his half-scarred coin in choices of life or death. Gallery tfp1-16.jpg TR4_2_TwoFace.jpg 13(TNBA).jpg Two-Face Part2 3.jpg gameupdates_largeimage_twoface.png s_MLB_v_O_f_3833519922_022013.jpg Harvey Dent-TwoFace.jpg Two-Face_condemned.png arkham3.jpg arkhamcity-scanedit--article_image.jpg 158_we_want_you.jpg Harvey in Gotham.jpg Harvey_Dent_BTB_8.png Harvey_Dent_gun.png Two_Face_Tiny_Titans_001.jpg Trivia *Two-Face appeared in the live action films '' Batman'', Batman Forever ''and ''The Dark Knight. *Billy Dee Williams portrayed Harvey Dent in Batman (1989). *Tommy Lee Jones portrayed Two-Face in Batman Forever. *Aaron Eckhart portrayed Harvey Dent and Two-Face in The Dark Knight. *Two-Face's costume is seen in the Batman & Robin ''movie. *Two-Face murdered Robin's family in the live-action movie ''Batman Forever ''instead of Tony Zucco.'' *Nicholas D'Agosto portrays a younger Harvey Dent in the TV Series Gotham, and unlike some incarnations he is older than Bruce Wayne (who is in his early teens). He was a guest character in the first season and was promoted to regular in the second season. *Two Face was a minor character in Batman (1989) before appearing as the secondary antagonist in the other two films. **The only difference however is that Two Face was a complete monster in Batman Forever '' and a tragic sympathetic villain in ''The Dark Knight. Category:Batman Villains Category:Comic Book Villains Category:Male Villains Category:Heroes turned to the Dark Side Category:Movie Villains Category:Live Action Villains Category:Cartoon Villains Category:DC Villains Category:Tragic Villain Category:Obsessed Category:Honorable Villains Category:Gamblers Category:Friend of the hero Category:Gunmen Category:In love villains Category:Sophisticated Villains Category:Mass Murderer Category:Villains with Dual Personalities Category:Blackmailers Category:Seeker Of Vengeance Category:Criminals Category:Dark Judges Category:Acid-Users Category:Homicidal maniac Category:Recurring villain Category:Supervillains Category:Status dependent on Version Category:Villains With Mental Illness Category:Bombers Category:Crossover Villains Category:Trash-Talking Villains Category:Fearmongers Category:Crime Lord Category:Thief Category:Nihilists Category:Mastermind Category:Psychopath Category:Suicidal Villains Category:Type dependent on Version Category:Paranoid Villains Category:Traitor Category:Inmates Category:Gangsters Category:Kidnapper Category:Provoker Category:Nemesis Category:Leader Category:Heavy Weapons Users Category:Scapegoat Category:Delusional Category:Monomaniacs Category:Chaotic Evil Category:Scarred Villains Category:Lego Villains Category:Terrorists Category:Sadists Category:Hijackers Category:Bosses Category:Evil Vs. Evil Category:Stranglers Category:Fighter Category:Sociopaths Category:Attention-Seekers Category:Weapons Dealer Category:Smugglers Category:Vandals Category:TV Show Villains Category:Lawyers Category:On & Off Villains Category:Anti-Villain Category:Wrathful Villains Category:Big Bads Category:Brutes Category:Serial Killers Category:Monsters Category:Flash Villains Category:Lego Dimensions Villains Category:Archenemy Category:Robot Chicken Villains